Prowler
by CrimsonShadow345
Summary: It's Gwen Stacey's first day at Midtown high! It's also the first day of Daniel Richard's, at first he seems a bit weird...weirder then most. Rated T for violence, sadness, some language and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Prowler

Now let me get one thing straight, I do not own Spiderman, Gwen Stacey, Flash Thompson or anyone other than my character, Daniel. I did however, make some minor changes. Like for say, Gwen's religion was not mentioned in the comic's as far as I know. I made her Jewish in this to give her more in common with Daniel, this is rated T for violence, language and references to abuse. That being said let us begin.

Chapter 1: Meetings

Gwen Stacey walked through the halls of Midtown High, her first day. Her blonde hair bounced against her shoulders as she walked, her Silver Star of David clinking against her neck. She did not know the jocks like Flash Thompson and his gang, nor did she know that the school unknowingly harbored New York City's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Not that it really mattered to her anyway; the shy blonde walked through the halls which were surprisingly vacant of people with the exception of two boys talking about something that disgusted her. She scoffed and kept walking, stopping when she heard a piano playing from down the hall it wasn't too loud but loud enough for her sharp ears to hear, she always had good hearing. As she advanced towards the room she heard that the piano was accompanied by an almost unearthly voice, she rushed towards it. As she stood outside the room she understood what the person was saying. She listened a bit longer...

_Step one; you say we need to talk._

_He walks, you say "sit down, it's just a talk"._

_He smiles politely back at you; you stare politely right on through._

She gasped, Gwen loved this song! Continuing to listen, Gwen stayed outside and continued to listen. She kind of zoned out for awhile until she got to one part of the song.

_Read out a list of what is wrong._

_The things you told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you._

_And pray to God he hears you…._

Gwen gasped, defaulting the person singing had to be a boy due to his voice. Unlike some of the boys she passed as she walked, his voice was somewhat higher-pitched and very soft and gentle. She opened the door; the boy either ignored her or didn't hear her come in as he continued singing.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness._

_I would have stayed up with you all night._

_Had I known_

_How to save a life…._

He appeared to be done singing, as he stopped playing and Gwen started clapping. The reaction she got was _not _one she expected, the boy leapt up on top of the piano crouched on all fours. He tilted his head for a second, realizing it was no threat and came right back down with his hands up. "I'm sorry, you just scared me…." Gwen stared at the boy; he was a little muscular with skin that seemed kind of pale, but nothing like a vampire. He possessed long, neck-length hair that seemed a snow-white hue. One of his eyes was a very bright green, she couldn't figure out the color of the other one because his left eye was blackened.

"Where'd you get that?"

She asked, prompting him to mess up his hair so it was covered.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, my name's Daniel, Daniel Richards."

Gwen smiled and shook his hand,

"Gwen Stacey, so now where did you get that?"

Daniel thought for a few seconds and gave the ever-classic lie."

I ran into a pole?"

Gwen shook her head, "I don't believe you." Daniel sighed, "I don't really feel comfortable telling you just yet." The bell for first class rung, turns out they had gym that period. They said their goodbyes and went off to the locker rooms.

_Ten minutes later_

Gwen Stacey and Daniel Richards walked in on opposite sides of the gymnasium; Daniel smiled and waved to her which she returned. Someone punched him upside the shoulder, "Hitting on the new girl?" asked a fairly tall, muscular student with hair a little darker then Daniel's. "Who wants to know?" Daniel asked in return with a hint of a growl.

"The name's Flash, Flash Thompson."

"Great. Now why don't you flash yourself away from me?"

"You really shouldn't talk to me like that…."

"You really shouldn't be talking to me at all…."

Flash growled and tried to throw a punch at Daniel, then Gwen Stacey gasped as Daniel caught the punch and twisted his arm just enough to knock Flash to the ground.

"You done?"

Daniel asked with a calm voice, Flash nodded. He kept his cool….for about a second and then he bolted off. Gwen calmly asked the coach if she could go after him and see if he was ok. She nodded and Gwen rushed off, to find Daniel with his head against a locker, crying and shivering. She walked calmly over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Daniel, it's me, Gwen." He nodded and tried to calm down a little. "I was talking to a girl before you left, she told me that we should try to avoid Flash, he's a bully." Daniel breathed and he admitted "I don't like hurting people…."

"I believe you-"

She was about to say something else when Daniel cut her off. "That's why he gave me this…." Gwen's eyes widened when she realized he was talking about his black eye. "Flash didn't give you it, I saw you grab his arm." Daniel sighed and turned around, facing her.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Gwen nodded, to Daniel it seemed sincere. Gwen on the other hand knew that if it was serious she would have to tell a teacher...or maybe even the police.

"Promise."

Daniel put his head down and breathed deeply, Gwen's eyes widened when Daniel whispered, ever so silently.

"My dad…."


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Chapter Two: Promises (Note, if anyone lives at the address listed, it was purely a coincidence) Also, I have NO IDEA how any of the legal processes work in this type of situation, so I'm just pulling this out of how I would do it. _

Gwen was in shock, but also enraged. Any kind of abuse made her angry, but nothing made her blood boil more than a parent abusing his or her child in anyway. That child shares part of their blood, mind and soul and that child is supposed to be loved by their parents, not beaten, or screamed at to the point where he breaks down into tears of fright.

"But….but why?"

Daniel looked to his feet as if the story was too painful for him, Gwen put her hands on his shoulders and shook her head, indicating that he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want too. Daniel nodded and began his tale.

_"Hey, dad?" Asked a younger Daniel, who just came home from school. "What is it?" the man grumbled, getting up from his chair and the surrounding area which was littered with bottles and broken glass. "What….what happened to mom?" The man started up with a jolt, and growled. "You….YOU happened!" The boy cowered back in fear as his father explained. "The birth was too much for her, it caused too much damage and she…." His voice faltered as if he couldn't speak anymore, he turned to Daniel, growling. "She died….and it was all YOUR FAULT." He rushed the boy, who could barely even lift his hands as his father delivered a loud backhand to the right side of his face. "Go to your room…." He ordered as he returned to his chair, and Daniel advanced to his room, ever so silently…. _

Gwen stood speechless with her mouth agape, she hugged her friend as he began to cry and calmly rubbed his back. "It's ok, Daniel. I'm here…." She whispered as she began to cry with him, after a bit of consolation on both parts they released from each-other's embrace, with Gwen's hand firmly locked in his.

"I'm going to get you help, and by the end of December you'll be living in a happy, healthy family, I promise."

They hugged one more time, and as the students poured into the hallways, Gwen Stacey began to walk away, looking back and mouthing two words that meant more to Daniel then anything.

_I promise_

_Later that day…. _

Gwen hugged her father as she got home, but then suddenly turned serious.

"Daddy, you know how you're the chief of police, right?"

The man nodded "Well, normally I would call 911 in this case. But I'm reporting it to you now, someone in my grade is getting abused by his father."

Gwen's father's eyes widened, but then he sighed and shook his head. "That's terrible, now what's his name?"

"Daniel Richards."

"Who's abusing him, and what is he or she doing to him that could be considered abuse?"

"His father blames him because his mother died during childbirth, he yells at him and sometimes hits him."

"Does he have any marks or bruises?"

Gwen nodded "Yeah, he had a black eye this morning."

"Do you have his phone number?"

Gwen nodded, whipped out her phone and scrolled down to Daniel's contact profile. They had exchanged numbers during lunch, she looked up when her father gestured for her to hand over the phone. She handed over the phone without a word, and Joseph Stacey dialed Daniel.

_Daniel's room, 9:30PM..._

Daniel struggled with thoughts again, the thoughts telling him to kill his father, the man who had loathed, despised him ever since he was born. The one who endlessly abused him, he growled softly to himself until his phone rang. Looking down, he saw it was his new friend and quickly picked it up.

"Gwen!"

Daniel said with joy in his voice, which was only brought down in part by the man on the other line." Hello Daniel, this is Joseph Stacey, Chief of Police. It has come to my attention via my daughter that your father is abusing you, is this true?"

Daniel nodded and started to explain, Joseph Stacey listened again to validate what this boy was saying.

"Ok, now where do you live?"

It took a bit for Daniel to think, while he could memorize song lyrics perfectly addresses were not his forte.

"Liberty Towers, 22nd street, apartment 29"

Joseph nodded, "Ok, Daniel. Child Protective Services will be there tomorrow, do you understand?"

Daniel nodded and hung up. Daniel yipped with joy, Gwen was right! That bastard would be in jail, he would have a new place to stay and….he could actually have a normal life! Try to name something that could be better for Daniel Richards right now, I dare you.

_Stacey Residence, 10:00 PM..._

"Well, I'm glad we got that resolved, one last thing to figure out."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Where is he going to stay?"

Gwen thought for a few seconds, "Don't they usually stay with the closest family member?"

Joseph nodded "Normally, yes. But he explained that the rest of his family is in Sweden…."

Gwen thought for a second, she asked if he could stay with them, her father shook his head and explained that he only met Daniel, he would not trust him immediately. Gwen thought for a second, who would be suitable for taking care of a sensitive one like Daniel...? Of course! Peter's Aunt May, she was a nice, kind, old woman and now that her financial troubles were over she could support Daniel, not to mention the fact that Peter needed more friends, and he could fit that bill perfectly...once they got to know each-other.

"What about May Parker?"

"Peter's aunt? You know, that might be a good idea." Joseph picked up his landline and began to dial the phone….

_Parker Residence, 10:30 PM._

Peter got home a little late that night, he and his Aunt May exchanged greetings as usual, but just before Peter was going to ascend to his room she stopped him.

"Peter….how would you feel about someone else living in our house?

" She asked, causing Peter to tilt his head, curiously.

"Why? Are you seeing someone?" He asked, causing Aunt May to laugh and shake her head.

"No, silly, Do you know a boy named Daniel Richards?"

"Oh yeah, the Swedish kid….he's cool."

"Well, due to family issues he'll be moving back to Sweden next year, but until then he needs a place to stay. Gwen Stacey's father asked if it was ok if he lived with us, I wouldn't mind some extra help around the house."

Peter thought for a couple of minutes and then nodded.

Sure, why not? Daniel could look after Aunt May when Peter needed to….go places. Before going off to bed, Peter hugged her and kissed her cheek, while Aunt May called to confirm the arrangement.


	3. Chapter 3: Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter Three: Tying Up Loose Ends.

Note: I'm going to try to make the chapters longer.

Mark Richards had woken up to the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom, and it wasn't just casual "I ate a little too much for breakfast" vomiting. No, this was apparently fierce, so when Daniel's bus came the man waved it away….another 8 hours with the little brat, perfect. Little did he know that this would be the last time he saw his son, as someone knocked on the door several times. "I'm coming, I'm coming…." Mark said in a slurred, hung-over voice. What met him on the other side of the door was surprising to him, Joseph Stacey and a woman in a dark-grey suit and two cops backing them up.

"Can I help you?"

The hung-over man asked and the woman shook her head.

"Mark Richards?"

She asked and he nodded.

"My name is Linda Brewster with Child Protective Services; we're here to take your child into custody."

Mark looked shocked, "And what gives you the right to take my brat?" he asked with a sneer in his voice which prompted Joseph Stacey to snap his fingers.

"That, also the fact that you've been physically abusing your son, giving him a black eye"

The man growled, "Who told you that?!" A voice called out from behind them, prompting Mark to turn around.

There stood Daniel in all his newfound glory, his white hair shining, his black trench-coat with blood-red shoulders, black jeans and boots…..which he never seemed to change, it was only now that his father noticed that. His black eye had also started to heal a bit more. "

I did, as well as a friend of mine who I will not name."

Daniel tossed his head up with pride as the abusive man started to fume with rage and didn't even flinch as his father began to charge, the two cops had already gotten him down and handcuffed, Daniel walked up to his the man who was down on his knees and crouched with a smirk. "Anything you have to say to me before they put you away?"

"I'll….kill….you."

Daniel smiled at his father's reaction when he knelt down and half grinned-half growled at him, his father jerking back when his eyes turned pure black….like a shark. Thankfully, the cops didn't notice when they turned back as they were too busy leading his drunken mess of a father into a cop car, driving off to a prison. Then, they took Daniel to his new home, the Parker residence.

_Later that day…._

Aunt May forced Peter to skip school that day in order to help prepare for the arrival of their houseguest, someone else had also taken the day off to prepare but that will be revealed later. Peter's girlfriend, Mary-Jane Watson had also come to help, but mainly to support Peter. "I just can't wait!" Aunt May said with joy as she brought out a plate of cookies for the group and the one that would arrive soon. "I wonder what he's like." Peter replied, "I've overheard his conversations with Gwen, he's very sweet once you get to know him" She kissed his cheek to calm his anxiousness as the door rasped. They answered the door together, Peter and May Parker, Mary-Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey, who had just come down.

The door opened to the sight of Daniel, wearing his trademark outfit and hoisting a fairly large backpack on his back. He smiled brightly as the first to come to greet him was Gwen, who wrapped him in a hug which he gladly returned. Mary-Jane hugged him with a little less intensity; Peter Parker walked up to them and shook his hand. "Nice to have you here, bro" Daniel nodded "It's good to be here, bro" Aunt May hugged him, which he returned very happily, she then said something which brought silent tears to the eyes of Daniel and Gwen. "Things will be better here, I promise." Daniel nodded "Thank you so much, May. Thank you for letting me stay with a person as loving as you" He turned to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for agreeing to this, and for being a friend" Peter nodded as he turned to Gwen, putting arm around her. "Thank you most of all, Gwen, for alerting your father of what was going on….I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Gwen smiled and hugged him once more before she pulled away with a slight blush. "Gwen, Mary-Jane, would you like to stay for dinner?" They looked at each-other and nodded, Daniel spoke up before they could even confirm it. "Why don't I do the cooking tonight?"

"You can cook?" Aunt May asked, she was surprised most teenagers these days could, Peter could save a group of hostages from the Green Goblin or rescue a baby from a burning building, but there was no way on God's green earth he could cook anything without the kitchen bursting into flames. Daniel shrugged "I had to learn, my dad wouldn't do it" He spoke with slight venom in his voice, causing Gwen to put her hand on his shoulder and start telling him about deep breathing, which made him blush slightly as he politely shook off her hand.

_Several hours later…._

Peter, Mary-Jane, Gwen and Aunt May sat down to a dinner cooked by Daniel, Swedish meatballs, pasta with a special type of gravy, vegetables and lingonberry jam which he acquired from his old home. They ate together, friends, family and adopted family. "Wow, Daniel! This is amazing!" Gwen said with genuine enthusiasm, Daniel smiled somewhat cockily and nodded "I learned in Sweden from my cousins, one of them is a professional chef."

"Cool!" Peter said with his mouth full, which Aunt May sternly reprimanded him for. Daniel rolled his eyes as they continued to eat in peace, a few hours had passed and everyone was finished, the dishes were washed and the girls were on their way to leave. They said goodbye to the three and Gwen did something that surprised everyone, especially Daniel. She kissed his cheek "Thanks for dinner" she said with a smile as the two girls walked out the door. Daniel looked to Peter, then at Aunt May, then at the door, then back to Peter. "Why….why'd she do that?" Daniel asked, stuttering. Peter was about to congratulate him when Daniel twitched his head for a second, he turned his head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Parker, I just have to tie up some loose ends" Daniel smiled politely, closed the door and walked away from the house.

_Liberty Towers, Apartment 29, 9:20PM_

Mark Richards was under house arrest, he could not leave his apartment at all. But what he saw that night to a very unusual sight, his son, Daniel. He was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. "What the hell are you doing here?" the man asked with malice in his voice, causing the boy to bare a disturbing grin.

"Oh, just here to tie up some….loose ends, get what I'm saying?"

Then, Daniel started to laugh….that just drove his father off the wall! This….thing, killed his wife and drained him of what he needed for about 16 years, it was only now that he was free from it and now it's coming back to laugh in his face? That was enough, the man bellowed with rage and charged to give Daniel the greatest, and last beating he would ever receive. Even before the man could deliver a blow Daniel leapt high into the air and….stuck to the ceiling.

"What the hell?"

Mark muttered to himself as Daniel hopped down, crouching on all fours. Daniel smiled again, this time his smile was even more disturbing. His teeth resembled those of a shark, with the exception of the large, sharper, wolf-like canines that glistened due to Daniel running his tongue over them. Then his hands started to mutate, his fingers appeared to file themselves into razor-sharp claws. It was then that Mark Richards started to understand why Daniel never changed his clothes….they weren't clothes.

The trench-coat started to tighten to fit his body tightly as it seemed to turn into a gooey, black mass along with the rest of his clothes. His boots turned into black, reptilian feet that were also adorned with clothes. The red on the shoulders of the coat spread down his body and stopped at his legs. The sleeves of the coat merged with his arms and dagger tipped hands, also with red running down the sides. The collar of the coat merged with his neck….and then his head, his long white hair being covered by blackness. His eyes had turned black like those of a shark, and then the blackness of the suit covered them too, and then his nose, then his cheeks.

The mouth however, was the only thing that remained uncovered. The monster that was his son stood to his feet and _ROARED, _striking fear into the heart of Mark Richards. He got a closer look, the animal was humanoid but it had mostly black skin with red stretching down from the shoulders to the legs, it also stretched out into the blood red drawing of a spider on its chest. The three scariest parts of the creature where it's hands, feet and head. The fingers no longer looked human; they looked like flexible, black blades that were grafted onto him. The feet also were tipped in claws, but they were not human feet. Mark thought they looked like ones that belonged to some kind of dinosaur, probably a T-Rex or something. But its head….it's head was terrifying. It had no facial features other than that mouth filled with horrible, sharp teeth. It had no visible eyes, nose or ears, which terrified Mark even more. Daniel….no, what _was _Daniel sprung forward, pouncing on the terrified man. The beast smiled again, it's breath in hot chuffs like that of a predator, saliva dripping on to the man's chest.

"Oh God….please God help me!" The man screamed, which caused the creature to let out what could be considered a laugh, even though it sounded more like a demonic shriek. "Do you honestly think God is going to save you, you hurt us….you knew this was coming" He was right, Mark had beaten, screamed at and hated this boy for as long as he had lived, and now he was going to pay the price. "Daniel…." The trembling man whispered. Daniel smiled as he leaned in close, his claws digging into the man's flesh. The creature tilted its head to the side and leaned in close, whispering a demonic whisper.

"Don't worry, dad. We're right here…."

Several hours had passed, and there was only bones left of the monster that had once been the father of Daniel Richards, everything else was gone. Fat, skin, muscle, organs, blood and brains, he especially liked the brains. He didn't get any knowledge, but then again what could be expected from a man like the one he had just killed? But for some reason the brains made him feel….refreshed, rejuvenated, as if he had washed his face with cold water. He closed his covered eyes and initiated the change again.

In about a minute he was back to his old self, not even a bloodstain on him. He looked at the bones and thought, was this really the right thing to do? Of course it was! He was a hero…of a sort, when he first got these powers he figured that good people deserved to live, evil people had to die. It was only fair; they caused death, so they die slowly and painfully. Daniel wondered if anything was left to do with the bones? Oh right, he needed to make a name for himself anyway, he arranged the bones into seven letters.

_PROWLER_

Yeah, that worked.

And there you have it folks! The introduction to Prowler, Daniel's alter-ego, now yes he is a hero, just a bit nutty. Just think of it as Carnage but a good guy, now to explain what he looks like in greater detail. Imagine the Spider-Man Three version of Venom, but with reptilian feet, sharper claws, red on the sides and spider-symbol and no eyes. I put the eyes to symbolize that in the form of Prowler, Daniel acts less by cognitive reasoning and more by pure emotion. Stay tuned for some exciting reveals? Will he meet Spiderman, will Spiderman meet Prowler? Will Daniel get together with Gwen, how did he get these powers?

Stay tuned….


	4. Chapter 4: You're Amazing, Gwen

Chapter Four: You're Amazing, Gwen.

Note: This is a somewhat fluffy chapter, but it does have some plot points in it. And yes, the title and part of the chapter is taken from the show "The Spectacular Spider-Man, which is an awesome show by the way.

Daniel had been withdrawn for the past week or so, reflecting on the death of his father. He didn't feel any guilt over what he had done, nor did he feel really good about it either. He did have it coming; it's just like teasing a dog until it bites, only on a much grander scale. More like physically abusing the genetically mutated super-psycho. He reflected not only on the death of the one he hated….but also how he had become what he truly was, a child of the Symbiote.

_Christmas Eve, 11:30 pm._

_A white-haired boy ran through the streets at a top speed, he knew he would get beaten for this later on but he didn't really care at this moment. He had to run, had to get away. Had to get away from this monster that controlled him, there was nowhere to go too. The only family he had that was kind to him was on the other side of the world. Any other child would have run to a friend's house, Friends? What the hell were those? Daniel didn't have any friends, they took one look at his snowy hair and crystal blue eyes and they thought he looked like a vampire. Then they heard him talk, most people in Sweden knew English as a second language. He knew it fairly well, but his accent rendered him incomprehensible for years, they constantly laughed and made gibberish noises which attempted to mock his language. He was running so fast he barely noticed that he was deep in Central Park, headed towards a tree. _

_He banged head-first into it and fell, cutting his arm on the bark. He didn't notice it until he felt something….creeping up on him. He looked down at the bleeding arm and saw something moving on it, a closer look at it revealed that it was black and red, and moving. The twelve-year olds eyes widened as the substance started to envelop him, it had already entered his bloodstream through the cut and was bonding with his very DNA. It had already started to envelop most of his body, he opened his mouth to scream but it got caught as the substance entered his mouth. He succumbed and blacked out as the creature consumed him whole…..._

_When Daniel awoke, he felt….different. He looked down at himself and saw that his skin was….black and red, and that he had claws on his hands. He looked down at his feet and legs and saw that they were also black and red, and that his feet no longer belonged to a human, they looked like those of a….dinosaur. He looked in a puddle of water and saw his face….he had no ears, no nose and no eyes. That didn't make sense because he could see, hear and smell even better then he could before. He had a mouth that was full of sharp, sharp-like teeth, he tried to scream but all that came out was a hiss. He ran again, but this time it felt good to run….he ran faster than he ever had before. He was going to run into another tree fairly quickly, the only chance of him avoiding it was to jump. He jumped and he leapt over three trees in one bound. He no longer ran because he had too, he now ran because he wanted too. Whatever had attacked him he was sure as hell thankful for it. He stopped running and concentrated on returning to his original, human body. _

_The substance transformed itself again, but this time into the black and red trench-coat, boots and jeans he had been looking at on Amazon. Apparently this creature affected his brain too because not only did he have superpowers, he could shapeshift into the clothes he liked….and, he felt different. He felt healthier, stronger, without fear. Now human again, Daniel walked through an alley without any sort of fear. He could take on the world with one of his clawed hands, his father? Yeah, bring him on. He was so lost in his newfound emotions that he didn't even flinch when someone slammed him into a wall and put up a gun to his head. He couldn't tell what he was asking for, but to be honest he didn't really care. He had learned this move back in fifth grade. Crouch down and pretend like your preparing to do the deed and then WHAM, you punch him where it hurts and then run like hell. But Daniel wasn't going to run, he didn't feel the need to transform but he brought out the sharp teeth, talons and claws. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_ The man asked with disgust in his voice, he looked up, smiled and SCREECHED in a voice he didn't even know he had. He kicked the man hard and leapt back, clinging to the wall like….Spider-Man. This was another power he didn't know he had, but not important at this time. He lunged for the man with another screech, his claws and talons digging into his chest and his fangs clenched around his jugular vein, he nibbled on it once out of curiosity, then another, then another and then another. He soon found that manflesh tasted very, very good. He began consuming it rapidly, like an animal. He then moved his way down to the brain, he ate it even more ravenously and not only did it taste amazing, he felt it rejuvenate him and heighten his senses even more. After a few hours all was devoured except for the bones, which had been cleared of marrow and the hair. Daniel stashed it in a nearby dumpster and walked away without a care. _

"Hey, Daniel?"

someone asked, he recognized the voice as that belonging to his friend Gwen Stacey.

"Yeah?"

he asked with a far-off tone as she sat down beside him. "There's….something I need to talk to you about." Daniel titled his head in curiosity, "What is it?" Gwen thought for a couple of seconds until she said "I just wanted to say….thanks again for dinner." Daniel nodded in appreciation "I agree….it was amazing." They both paused for a second until Daniel said something that was monumental for both of them.

"You're amazing, Gwen."

She blushed, then she got serious as she leaned over, closed her eyes and kissed Daniel full on the lips. He eagerly returned her kiss as he put his hands on her shoulders, she responded to this by wrapping her arms around his neck. After about five or so minutes they pulled away from the kiss, staring each-other dead in the eyes until Gwen smiled and set her head on his shoulder.

"So, we're together now?"

Daniel asked "Well, seeing as how well you took it. Yes." Daniel smiled brightly and held her until the bell rang.

"Hey, bro. The bus is here, we gotta split!"

He was running over to them to pick his adopted brother up, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Daniel cuddling Gwen Stacey. He pulled him up and as they walked away, Peter clapped Daniel on the back.

"Nice, bro."


	5. Chapter 5:Talent Show: Part One

Chapter 5: Talent Show, Part One.

The next day was a pretty lazy one for the new couple, they breezed through their classes and prayed lunch would come sooner. The moment the lunch bell rang they raced to find each-other, meeting at the gates of the school. Gwen Stacey gave Daniel what could be considered the worlds longest hug if it was put down on Guinness. They both cherished the warmth and love that radiated from their bodies and minds. When Daniel leaned over to kiss her forehead, she snapped up and full-on kissed him. One thing she didn't like about Daniel was that he was someone who let her take control of most of the relationship and was happy for her to be the one who took control, I mean sure he stood up for himself now but still. Daniel leaned into the intoxicating kiss and stroked her hair for a few minutes. They broke it and a rumbling sound came from someone, Gwen blushed as the two realized it came from her stomach.

"Hungry?"

Daniel asked and she nodded "Anything you want in particular? He asked and Gwen nodded eagerly "I've been DYING for some Japanese food!"

"You read my mind"

Daniel said as he took her hand as leading her off to a very good Japanese place that he liked. Both Gwen and Daniel ordered Miso soup and plates of sushi rolls, they enjoyed their food, paid the bill and left full and happy. Daniel pulled Gwen into a kiss outside the building, Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. It went on for awhile until Daniel's more logical side broke out of her intoxicating embrace and pushed back.

"Don't you think that was a little….much?" Daniel asked, prompting Gwen to back up just a bit.

"Was it…?"

She faintly asked and Daniel nodded,

"Slightly."

In that span of time they had talked about what was too much and what wasn't, they had both agreed on one thing. They weren't going to be impulsive and do anything so quickly, Gwen smiled when Daniel told her that and kissed his cheek. As they walked back into school they saw an advertisement for the annual Talent Show; they looked at each-other for a second and nodded. They were both going to do this show one way or another; hand in hand, they walked to the auditorium where the auditions were taking place. Daniel did his audition first, he was going to do his favorite song "Right Here Waiting"; he wowed the auditioners and he got in. For some reason, Gwen pushed him out of the auditorium...she got an even bigger applause.


End file.
